


the reunion

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School Reunion, Jealous!Frank, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Karen convinces Frank to go with her to her ten year high school reunion back in Vermont. Frank finds that without the city screaming in his ears he's actually able to finally relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by an anon on Tumblr! Thanks Anon!

Frank could never quite put his finger on what it was about Karen that made it hard for him to say  _ no _ to her. But he couldn’t. Sure, there were little things he  _ could _ say no to. But when it came to big picture requests - the things that  _ really _ mattered to her… he usually ended up saying yes. 

Which was how he ended up sitting in the parking lot of Fagan Corner High School in Fagan Corner, Vermont listening to Karen ramble on about all the people she used to know in high school and what she wondered they’d turned out like.

“It’s been  _ ten _ years. Not much changes in the lives of  _ normal _ people in ten years, I guess. Maybe some of them have gotten married… had kids. Maybe some of them even have fancy, high powered jobs.” Karen suggested, pulling the visor down to check her lipstick in the mirror.

“You look  _ gorgeous _ . Stop worrying.” Frank said, leaning over to fold the visor up. Compliments came easy for him when it was Karen they were aimed at. He was a different man than he’d once been, but he still knew how to treat a woman. Karen… was a friend, a  _ good _ friend, a female friend. 

Karen gave an exasperated laugh. “Wait until you see some of the women who used to be cheerleaders. I’ve Facebook stalked them. They all still look  _ great _ . You’ll be wishing you were playing  _ their _ fake boyfriend.” 

“I doubt that.” Frank shook his head and busied himself with stepping out of the car to avoid delving further into what he wanted to say. How could she think he was so fickle? She had to realize he wouldn’t agree to this shit for anyone not named Karen Page. 

They barely got halfway across the gravel lot before Karen stopped them. “ _ Wait _ .” She whispered, turning around to face him. 

“What’s wrong?” Frank questioned, his brows knitting together as he studied her. Her cheeks were flushed as she tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear. 

“It’s just,” Karen started, rubbing her hands together nervously, before she finally met his gaze. “I know we’re just  _ pretending _ , but… I mean… Couples  _ kiss _ , they…” She blew out a breath, her hands going to her hips in an attempt to look firm about the wavering words she was saying. “They might expect us to kiss. You know? I mean, couples do that… They kiss each other in social settings with other happy couples and…”

Frank got exactly where she was going with that. It wasn’t like he hadn’t ever envisioned himself kissing her. He’d be lying if he said she hadn’t… she had a way about her that  _ inspired _ him in the early morning hours of his late night shifts in Hell’s Kitchen. He curled his fingers around her arm and pulled her closer to him, his other hand cradling the back of his head as he leaned in and kissed her. It lingered, long enough - he told himself - for them to get  _ used _ to kissing each other. It had to look convincing, should it happen. Right? 

Karen’s lashes fluttered as he pulled back. The hand that had been curled around her arm had slid around her waist, bringing her in closer. Her thumb brushed over the curve of his cheekbone, her eyes searching his. “That was…” She swallowed thickly. 

Frank gave a low, rumbling chuckle. “That was... “ Anything he had to say after that was cut off by the shrill shout of excitement of a woman shouting Karen’s name. He didn’t know what he’d been  _ intending _ to say… maybe something about that was a longtime coming? But it didn’t matter, because Karen was breaking away from him to hug some friend of hers. 

“You look  _ amazing _ Karen!” Her friend said in a too-cheery voice that grated upon Frank’s nerves more than he would ever tell Karen. She seemed  _ thrilled _ to be talking to some long lost friend of hers and he wasn’t about to ruin that for her. 

“So do you Ashley!” Karen reached blindly back for Frank’s hand, her fingers curling easily around his hand. 

“And who’s this?” Ashley questioned, looking over Karen’s shoulder at Frank. 

Karen had assured him on the road trip to Vermont, that  _ no one _ would be aware of the shit that had gone down in Hell’s Kitchen. New York City was a world away and  _ The People vs Frank Castle  _ was an unheard of phrase. 

“This is my boyfriend Fr-”

“Francis  Castiglione, but I go by Frank.” He explained, reaching out to shake her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“It’s so nice to meet you Frank.” Ashley said with a bright smile, looking to Karen. “You did  _ good _ KayKay. Come on, I can’t wait for you to see everyone else! You’ll never believe who Serena ended up with.” 

“ _ KayKay _ ?” Frank raised an eyebrow as they followed Ashley into the high school. 

Karen was bright red. “We were teenagers. It was cute back then.” She made a face, squeezing his hand a little tighter. “She was  _ Ashie _ . So what’s worse?”

“KayKay.” Frank gave a rumbling laugh at that. He was still marveling the way her small, soft hand fit so perfectly in his hold, a sharp contrast with his rough, calloused hands. “I’m gonna remember that one.” 

Karen elbowed him in the ribs. “No! It’s a terrible nickname. At least my name’s not  _ Francis _ .”

“Easy now… That’s my  _ real _ name I’m using there. The one I was born with.” 

“What?” Karen came to a stop in the hallway, just outside of the gymnasium where the reunion was  _ loudly _ taking place. “How did I never come across that Frank Castle isn’t your  _ real _ name?”

He shrugged. “I changed it after I enlisted, I guess that was long enough ago that it doesn’t show up anymore.” It wasn’t like he’d ever searched for his old name after he changed it. Francis Castiglione felt like a lifetime ago, just like who he’d once been as Frank Castle. Now he was the  _ Punisher _ , still parading around as Frank Castle. 

Karen smiled up at him. “Before we go in there… I just wanted to thank you. Again. I know I said it a dozen times on the way here, but… I couldn’t do this without you.” 

“I bet you could,” Frank assured her. “You’re good at doing whatever you put your mind to, ma’am.” He met her gaze. 

Karen tilted her head to the side, her lips curving upwards. “I appreciate that.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Any old flames you need me to make a show in front of?” Frank questioned, perhaps a little too hopefully. A part of him  _ hated _ the way he reacted to Karen. It was a distraction - she was a distraction. Someone like him, masquerading as her  _ boyfriend _ , for a trivial high school reunion? Surely he wasn’t the  _ same _ Frank Castle… 

“I only had two that ended  _ badly _ .” Karen said, chewing on her bottom lip. “Corey Oaks and Matthew Bash.” 

“You just tell me when you see them.” Frank told her, setting his jaw hard enough to cause it to tick a little. It was probably a good thing she didn’t elaborate on  _ how _ they went badly. He’d been a high school guy before, he knew how awful they could be… Not that he’d ever been  _ that _ guy. Maria had been his high school sweetheart…  _ God _ . No. He didn’t need to go down that path. That path led to thinking about how Maria, Lisa, and Frank Jr. died… Which led straight to envisioning how Karen Page would wind up dead because of him. 

For once Karen seemed oblivious to his inner turmoil. Which was  _ fine _ . This was about her, not him. He could cope. He’d copped just fine before he came back into her life. He just had to focus on the now, not the past or the future. Right now they were in a gym full of people Karen used to know and it was all about making this the best reunion she could have ever dreamed of. 

He’d spent most of the car ride to Vermont trying to imagine what she had been like  back in high school. What group she fit in with. Today she seemed to fit in with the misfits of society. Red, Foggy,  _ himself _ . High school on the other hand, she seemed to have managed to float above the borders of each group. She chatted with former cheerleaders, the jocks, the nerds - all of ‘em seemed to know Karen Page. 

It got easier to  _ pretend _ as the night went on. A few drinks in and they were both easily spinning tales about how they first met. There was a grain of truth in every lie they told. She was working for a law office when they first met. But the particulars were all different. It sure as hell wasn’t a parking ticket he had problems with when they first met. But for the sake of her friends, that was exactly what he’d been dealing with that day. 

Maybe that coulda been a life for them. If his never existed. Then again, would Karen be his type if he wasn’t who he’d become. She was that humanity part of him that was missing now. If he had that, he might not  _ need _ Karen and he needed her. He liked that she wasn’t anything like his dead wife. She was the polar opposite, even the personalities were vastly different. There was no comparison. 

Corey Oaks didn’t make an attempt to talk to her. Karen had pointed him out to Frank, just as her other ex Matthew Bash approached. Frank hated to admit it, but Matthew looked more like Karen’s type. He could have easily been the  _ other _ Matt they knew. Save for the fact he could see and he was a little more charming than Red was. Charming enough that Karen seemed ensconced in her conversation with him.

Sure, she introduced them to each other. He was her  _ boyfriend _ after all. None of  _ this _ was real for them, but that didn’t stop the pang of jealousy that went through him. He wanted Karen. But he couldn’t have her, so he might as well get used to standing by and watching her live. That was what he  _ wanted _ . He wanted Karen to live and thrive and survive. If she were  _ with _ him that wouldn’t happen. 

“Hey, babe. I’m going to go get some air.” Frank said, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. “It was nice to meet you.” He said easily to Matthew, before he retreated out of the gym without a backward glance. He  _ needed _ some air. All those people, all that chitchat shit, all the noise, and all the music - it was overwhelming for him. He couldn’t relax. 

“Frank?” Karen had followed him out of gym and down the hallway of lockers. 

Frank stopped, turning around to face her. “Karen, go back in there and reminisce with your old friends.” He couldn’t meet her eyes. He was staring at her lips or the space just past her ears. 

Karen crossed her arms across her chest. “Are you  _ jealous _ ?”

“No.” Frank said  _ too _ quickly. He wasn’t jealous because he had no right to  _ be _ jealous that she was talking to some old flame of hers. They weren’t actually together. It was all a facade and there was no damn good reason for any of this to be getting under his skin. 

“ _ Frank _ ,” Karen sighed softly as she walked towards him, reaching for his hands. “There’s no reason for you to be jealous.”

“Trust me. I know.” Frank kept his gaze low. He couldn’t even remember a time he felt stupider than he did right then. Way to ruin the evening for Karen. But she wasn't angry with him, there was that. “You should get back in there and talk with your old friends Karen. You and Matthew still seem  _ good _ .”

Karen’s brows furrowed together. “I'm being  _ nice _ talking to him, Frank. Matthew broke up with me  _ at _ prom Junior year. That kind of hurt doesn't just go away.” She sighed heavily. “He's not even my type anymore.”

Frank met her eyes. “And what is your type, ma’am?”

Her lips curved upwards at the corners. “I've had my fill of wiry good guys who turn out to be jerks. I'm kind of into… well…” She laughed nervously. “You? Which I get isn't going to lead to anything. It was probably completely wrong of me to even ask you to play along with me. But God, if I'm not a masochist at my core.”

Frank's expression softened and he released her hand to cup her cheek. “You aren't wrong. This… It can only lead to heartbreak, Karen.” He brushed his thumb over the rise of her cheekbone and leaned into kiss her. It was probably stupid, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted her, regardless of how it all might end. 

Karen gasped against his lips, but she sank into the kiss a second later. Her hand curled around the back of his neck and her fingers curled around the jacket he wore. Frank let this kiss grow into something more than the one in the parking lot had been. This wasn’t a kiss to familiarize themselves with each other, this was a kiss that knocked the wind clear out of their chests. The kind of kiss that sparked a flame that wasn’t going to be quickly extinguished. Kissing Karen made him feel more alive than he had felt since the accident. She always sparked something human within him, like a man that still deserved to live. 

“ _ Frank _ .” She whispered as she broke away from the kiss for air. Karen kept close to him, her chest pressed to his, her breath dancing over his face. Goddammit he didn’t want to let go of her. He was enjoying the feel of her warmth beneath his hands. Far more than he’d ever verbally admit. He hadn’t realized just how deprived of human touch he was. Every time she touched him everything else just fell away. He was  _ just _ Frank Castle. A man that  _ really _ wanted Karen Page. 

“I… Karen, we shouldn’t…” Frank swallowed thickly, trying to think of a good excuse of why they shouldn’t keep doing this. Honestly, there was  _ no _ good reason. They both  _ clearly _ wanted each other. Wasn’t it worse to keep denying themselves of this? Whatever it was. “Fuck it.” He he gritted out before he crushed his lips to hers again, his tongue sweeping out to tease her lips, seeking entrance. 

Karen molded her body against his, soft curves melting into sharp edges. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck and it felt like heaven to him. And the soft moans that rose up in her throat were enough to have his full attention focused on her. He knew she could feel him pressing against her stomach, uncomfortably hard in the confines of his slacks. 

Frank walked her backwards until he had her pressed up against the nearest locker. It took every ounce of willpower he had left not to lift her up and urge her legs around his waist. Hell, it was taking every ounce of it not to slid his hand under her skirt. Karen,  _ clearly _ had no willpower, because her hand had  _ accidentally _ brushed over the bulge of his pants at least three times and it was doing fuck all to keep him sane. 

“We gotta go.” Frank said lowly, catching her hand as it attempted a fourth pass at his groin. If she kept at that it was going to be a high school embarrassment all over again. 

“Then why aren’t we going?” Karen nipped at his bottom lip before she leaned back against the lockers, her eyes raking over his face hotly. Had she always been so good at that temptress look? Because that glint in her eyes was very likely going to be his undoing. “I’d say why even bother leaving? But sex in the high school was never exactly a  _ goal _ of mine.” 

“Can’t say it was mine either.” Frank chuckled, trying to keep his cool.  _ Sex _ . Of course that was exactly where this was leading too, but… It had been awhile… since before he got a bullet to the head and lost everything. Maria had been it for him too. Hell, he’d thought she’d be it for him for  _ forever _ … But then there was Karen. Karen made him want everything he shouldn’t even want anymore. She made him believe that even with what he did and who he was he could still have a sliver of normalcy. 

“How far away is the motel?” Frank questioned as he joined Karen in her car. He needed to know how long it would it be, because between here and there he could easily talk himself out of the entire notion. 

“About ten minutes.” Karen answered as she started up her car, pulling out of the parking lot. He wondered idly if she would regret leaving early. They came all this way for her to rekindle old friendships and she was leaving early to get with him.

“You sure about this?”

“Yeah.” Karen nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Yeah, I am… I’m actually a lot more sure than I expected to be. Nervous though.” She ran her hands along the curve of the steering wheel. “Maybe it’s just me, but it feels like a long time coming. You know?”

Frank nodded. “I do. I think we’ve been dancing around this for awhile now.” 

Karen smiled thoughtfully. “Right after you came back… a few weeks after that.”

“When it was raining?” Frank questioned. He remembered that day  _ very _ well.  He’d relived that day a dozen times over, with various alternate endings for it. It had been pouring rain and he was in the area of her apartment and he dropped by. Her heater was out and it was cold. They’d ended up falling asleep on her sofa, with him functioning as her blanket. They’d been  _ so _ close to starting something, but neither one of them pushed it. 

“That’s the day.” Karen’s cheeks were bright red. “I kicked myself in the ass for not atleast… I don’t know? Kissing you.” She shook her head. “That day definitely changed  _ this _ for me.” 

“Is that why you asked me to be your fake boyfriend for this?”

“Yes and no?” Karen gave him a sideways look. “I just wanted to spend some time outside of the city with you. Away from who we are there.” His brows shot upwards at her words and this time  _ he _ was the one blushing. “I wanted to see if I still felt all of this… And I do.”

Frank cleared his throat, rubbing his hands together as he spotted the motel ahead of them. “Not being in the city hasn’t changed the way I feel about you, Karen. It’s just made it more apparent.” Away from the city he actually felt half sane. Like he could finally think and feel again without the weight of Hell’s Kitchen on his shoulders. 

“Well, here we are.” Karen said as she pulled into the motel parking lot. “I’ll go in and check us in if you want to get our bags out?” 

“Yeah. I can do that.” Frank nodded, climbing out of the car and watching as she walked into the motel office. He stepped around behind her car to open her trunk, grabbing her suitcase and his duffel bag. He hadn’t packed much. At least he’d had the forethought to pack  _ condoms _ though.   _ Well _ . That had actually been a last minute decision on Micro’s part. Apparently David wasn’t just good at reading computers. 

Frank shouldered his bag and pulled up the handle of her suitcase, pulling it around the side of her car and towards the overhang that covered the hallway of rooms. 

“We’re in 119.” Karen told him as she emerged from the office, falling into stride beside him as they approached their door at the end of the hall. “Let’s hope it’s not a rat trap.” It didn’t look like one to Frank. Sure it was a little rundown, but he’d been squatting in some shitty places in the city and this… looked like heaven to him. 

“It’s a good thing we were planning on sharing.” Frank said as they stepped inside. There was one bed in the middle of the room. 

Karen laughed softly as she kicked the door shut. “I might have asked for one at the office…” She chewed on her bottom lip. “Originally we were in a room with two twins.” She made a face. “I don’t think that would have worked for what we have planned.” 

Frank looked down at himself and then back at her. “I don’t think I’d fit comfortably on a twin bed.” He said, dropping his duffel down at the foot of the bed, before he sat down on the edge, collapsing back. “Shit. I forgot how good a mattress feels when it’s on a box spring.” 

“Do I  _ want _ to know?”

“Probably not.” Frank let out a heavy sigh. “Sleeping bags and worn out mattresses left by dumpsters has been my bedding here lately.” He let his head roll to one side to face her. “Don’t give me that look. It is what it is.” 

“You know you can stay with me.” Karen offered as she kicked off her heels, shaking her head. “I have the sofa. It’s gotta be better than where you’re living.”

Frank sighed. “Yeah, but then you’d be a target. I can’t let people find out we’re still  _ connected _ .” He raked a frustrated hand over his face. “You and I both know that won’t be good for you.” 

Karen gave him a look over her shoulder as she removed the necklace and earrings she’d been wearing. “I know. At least we’ll have this little weekend getaway, huh?” 

He sat up slowly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah.” He watched her for a long moment before he rose off of the bed to join her, his hands settling at her hips. “You never know, babe. You might be glad this is a one weekend thing.”

“I doubt it.” Karen laughed, turning around to face him, her arms sliding over his shoulders. “I bet I’ll wish this weekend went on forever.” She pushed his jacket off his shoulders then, her hands wandering over his chest. “I hope you do too.”

Frank smirked. “I bet I will sweetheart.” He pulled her closer, his hand sliding around to rest at the small of her back. He leaned in and kissed her, sucking at her bottom lip. 

Her fingers worked at getting his shirt untucked and off of his body. They broke from the kiss long enough to drop it to the floor. Frank started working on the zipper of her dress, dragging it down her back. 

Karen helped him get her dress off her shoulders, the fabric pooling at her waist where he hadn't gotten the zipper down all of the way. Frank pulled back to marvel at her bared skin, his fingers brushing over her breasts, even through the fabric of her bra. 

“Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?” Frank questioned, letting her lead him backwards to the bed. Her dress slid off of her the rest of the way as she followed him.

“I don’t think I ever believed them.” Karen said quietly, her lashes fluttering before she pushed on his chest and he took the hint. He laid back on the bed, bringing her down with him, his hands skimming over her back. He pinched at the clasp of her bra, tossing it off the side of the bed somewhere. 

Frank’s lips were twisted into a satisfied smirk. Karen Page was straddling his hips. It felt like some night time fantasy come to life. “Fuck.” He hissed out just as shifted her weight above him, bringing her squarely down on his cock. 

Karen laughed softly, pushing her hair back behind her ears as she looked down at him, rolling her hips. “You like that?”

“Hell yeah.” Frank gave a throaty chuckle, cupping one of her breasts and brushing his thumb over the pebbled peak. “I'd like it even more if my pants weren't on.” His other hand was at her waist, guiding the slow rock of her hips down against him.

“That's pretty easy to remedy.” Karen leaned down, the hair shed tucked behind her ears falling forward like curtains around their faces as she kissed him. 

Frank took the opportunity to roll them over, carefully draping his weight over her. He groaned against her mouth as her hand slipped between to palm him through his trousers. 

He broke away from her lips to drag his mouth along her jawline and down her throat. He sucked at her pulse point until he was certain she'd have a mark on her skin tomorrow, before he moved lower. He cupped her breasts, kissing down the valley of her breasts, before lavishing each breast with attention. God the sounds Karen made - the way her back arched up off the bed. Frank was pretty sure he’s died and went to heaven. 

He left opened-mouth kisses along her stomach as he moved lower down. He hooked his fingers in her underwear and peeled the fabric off her body. His eyes flickered upwards, meeting her own heated gaze. That look of lust was all because of him.

Frank lowered his mouth to her sensitive flesh. He nudged her legs apart wider as he settled in between them. His tongue darted out, teasingly sweeping over her folds, learning what wound her up. She gasped out as his tongue circled her clit, sucking lightly on the bundle of nerves that made her dig her heels into the mattress. 

He groaned against her sex, his eyes never leaving her face. “So fucking good.” Frank mumbled, his words muffled by her flesh. His hands skimmed over her thighs, before reaching one hand up to palm her breast, twisting her nipple between his fingers to make her cry out for him.

That was just the right amount of stimulation to make her come undone for him. And God if it wasn't one of the best sights his eyes had ever seen. Her head tilted back, lips parted with a strained cry of his name, and her back bowing gracefully up off the mattress. 

“I need you.” Karen whispered as she came down from the high. She sat up and caught his face between her hands and kissed him like her life depended on it. Even in a state of dizzying arousal, he felt more lucid than he had in a long-ass time. 

Her hands worked his pants open, slipping inside to curl around his cock. Frank bit down on her bottom lip as their mouths warred for dominance. 

“Fuck Karen.” Frank hissed as he pulled back, shifting off of her to grab his duffel bag.

“What are you doing?”

“Protection.” Frank retorted, holding up the foil package with a mixture of embarrassment and pride. Yeah, he was the guy who actually brought them along on a trip that he hadn't  _ expected  _ to lead to this.

Karen covered her mouth and laughed. “ _ Really _ ?”

Frank scratched at his ear. “Don't kill the mood.” He remarked as he shoved his pants off.

“You'll be interrogated later.” Karen whispered in a teasing tone as she snatched the wrapper from him and opened it. His eyes practically rolled back in his head when she rolled it down his length. 

“Fuck.” Frank gritted out as she slid her hand along his length, “You gonna keep teasing?” He questioned, cupping her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. 

Karen groaned against her lips, letting him lay her back on the bed. Frank moved to cover her body with his, his knees resting between her thighs. 

Frank leaned down and claimed her mouth, reaching down between them to guide his cock to her center. He wanted to memorize the way she looked in that moment. The way her lips were parted with a gasp, her eyes locked on his, her legs spread for him as he thrust into her. 

Karen’s nails bit into his shoulders and his forearms, everywhere she could reach. Could hold onto. She was holding him together in more than one way. Her leg was wrapped around his waist, holding him in place as he started to slam into her. 

It didn't take them long to reach their peaks. Frank was intent to push her over the edge first, before joining her in that moment of sheer unadulterated pleasure. It was almost too much. It had been a fucking long time since he felt that good.

He sank into the mattress beside her, grinning to himself as she curled into his side. He’d get up in a little while and clean up, but for right now he just wanted to enjoy the fact that he was even afforded this moment. Not to knock what he had before - because what he had before had been a  _ great _ life, but this… It wasn’t like he was even the man he was before. 

Frank had been so damn certain he’d never feel  _ joy _ or true happiness again… but here he was. With a heart full of a warmth that felt foreign to him. But it was  _ good _ . It was really good. It was a warmth that he could only find with Karen Page in his arms. And he knew that the good wouldn’t last forever, but he was determined to hold onto it while he could. 

He pressed his lips to the top of her head, smiling at the way she nestled closer, seeking that warmth of his that she had brought to life. 

“We need to get out of the city more often.” Frank told her, his voice low and a little raspier than before. 

“I was just thinking the  _ same  _ thing.” Karen murmured. “It’s so quiet here. I’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be peaceful.” 

“Me too.”  _ Peace _ . That’s what this was. He could finally rest in peace, in a not so literal way. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, while writing this I discovered that Frank - without New York City - is a very different Frank. My usually fractured and fragmented internal monologues for Frank: those self loathing and depressing ideas, and an air of a defeated future are not as accessible. There's something about being away from it all that mellows him out and I'm really excited to play with that. It feels like a very different part of the muse I have for him that I've yet to tap into. It's like he can relax - rest in peace, will you.


End file.
